marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America: Sam Wilson Vol 1 7
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Alex Ross | Quotation = It's good to be back. | Speaker = Steve Rogers | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Nick Spencer | Penciler1_1 = Angel Unzueta | Penciler1_2 = Daniel Acuña | Inker1_1 = Angel Unzueta | Inker1_2 = Daniel Acuña | Colourist1_1 = Matt Yackey | Colourist1_2 = Daniel Acuña | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * ** ** Unnamed members * * ** ** ** * * * * * Chemistro * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** Pleasant Hill Circus ***** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ****** ****** ***** ***** ***** ** ** * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | StoryTitle2 = Presentation | Writer2_1 = Joss Whedon | Penciler2_1 = John Cassaday | Inker2_1 = John Cassaday | Colourist2_1 = Laura Martin | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor2_2 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed French Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Joint Chiefs of Staff Meeting Place ** *** Coignières Items: * * * Amerigun | StoryTitle3 = Catch Me If You Can | Writer3_1 = Tim Sale | Penciler3_1 = Tim Sale | Inker3_1 = Tim Sale | Colourist3_1 = Dave Stewart | Letterer3_1 = Richard Starkings | Editor3_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor3_2 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Babe Ruth Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Hydra Base ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** Items: * * * | StoryTitle4 = Pas De Deux | Writer4_1 = Greg Rucka | Penciler4_1 = Mike Perkins | Inker4_1 = Mike Perkins | Colourist4_1 = Andy Troy | Colourist4_2 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer4_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor4_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor4_2 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Latverian assassins Other Characters: * Numerous Unnamed New Yorkers * (ballet dancer) * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Upper West Side ******* ****** | Solicit = ENORMOUS 75th ANNIVERSARY ISSUE! • A STANDOFF tie-in! • Since World War II, Steve Rogers has wielded his red, white and blue shield against unspeakable odds. When he fell, his brother in arms, Bucky Barnes, picked it up. When it was time to rest, he handed it to his good friend, Sam Wilson. But now Steve will be asked to wield it one last time, against a foe so deadly he knows it could very well be his final stand. • Commemorating the 75th Anniversary of Marvel’s Sentinel of Liberty with a story of Captain Americas present and former -- with this explosive, world-changing chapter in the blockbuster spring Avengers event, STANDOFF. • Plus, stories celebrating the legacy and legend of Captain America throughout history, by Greg Rucka & Mike Perkins, Tim Sale, and John Cassaday. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}